TAU's Gameplay: Episode 8
Level 25 Gabby.png|"You thought you could beat me?! You had no idea who you'd end up messing with!"- Gabby Non-Electric Move.png|"Yeah! I'm the greatest!"- James, running in circles around the team like a spaz Free TM.png|Hey, a free TM! Thanks, Cozmo! Your name is still ridiculous, by the way. Protein for Kat.png|"Alright, this should make me tougher."- Kat Evolving James.png|"Hey, what's going on?"- James James the Manectric.png|"Yeah!! I'm even more 'The Greatest'! What should I do now?"- James Flannery Again.png|Flannery...we meet again. I've done some training since our last meeting. Bring it on. The Dreaded Torkoal.png|The dreaded Torkoal rears her ugly head again. Brent Down.png|Brent! NOOO!! You would have become a great Swampert, my friend. Kat Down.png|Not Kat, too!! Please tell me this isn't happening.... Torkoal Down.png|And with a combined effort from the rest of the team to avenge their fallen leaders, the Torkoal goes down. Heat Badge.png|The Heat from this Badge represents the fire in my heart after Brent and Kat's untimely deaths. Good one, Flannery. Overheat.png|Overheat...the dreaded move that took Brent and Kat down... May Again.png|May! You always know how to lift my spirits! May in the Hot Springs.png|Hot springs...mmmmm...blankly...Oh, yeah. I got the Badge! Caught a Trapinch.png|Hey, a Trapinch! What's your name, new friend? Nicole the Trapinch.png|"Hey. I'm Nicole, at your service!"- Nicole the Trapinch Nicole Learned Strength.png|"Yep. Don't be fooled, but I'm pretty strong!"- Nicole Superhero.png|Well...prepare to feel a lot less super, buddy. Found a TM.png|Hey, a TM! Thanks, Nicole, for getting that big rock out of the way. Fossil.png|A fossil of a plant? In a desert? Sure, I'll take it. Mean.png|"I'm not mean! I'm pure evil! Muahaha!!"- Nicole Dusty.png|Please...just call yourself Dustin...get these pun names away from me! Get Your Lungs Examined.png|At least I can play the flute (assuming it's actually a recorder)...get your lungs checked. Fossil Fetishist.png|Umm...can you revive this Fossil? No? Well then, I'm off to find someone who can. Enjoy the cave, Fossil fetishist. Fossil Revive.png|Why, yes it is! You can revive it, right? Phill the Lileep.png|"Aaahhh! After ten thousand years, I'm free!! It's time to conquer Earth! Oh, I'm Phill, by the way."- Phill the Lileep Toxic Plant.png|"Oh, sure, just because I'm a plant, I have to be toxic?! "- Phill Fossils in the Desert.png|"Hi! I'm Phill, and I was a Fossil!"- Phill Beat by a Fossil.png|"Yeah, you got beat by a Fossil! What're ya gonna do now?!"- Phill Items.png|Full of items, eh? Can they not take me by themselves? Thieving Brandon.png|"Don't worry, bros. I'll take any items they've got on 'em! They're not gonna be able to keep up with me, anyway!"- Brandon Jack Learned Overheat.png|"YEEEAH!! I'm burning up over here!!"- Jack Fire Stone.png|Ooh! That may prove useful, at some point. Accuracy Room.png|"I'm so great, I don't need any items to hit the enemies!"- James (knows Shock Wave) Zero Reduction Room.png|That's fine, I'll just hit 'em hard, so that they won't hit me back. Right, Brandon? "You bet, bro. I'll rush in there and knock 'em around so fast that they won't know what hit 'em!"- Brandon Brandon Learned Endeavor.png|"Did I just get tougher? Yes!"- Brandon Father Vs Son.png|Darth Vader joke here Jack Dead.png|Jack!! You were taken from this world too soon. At least you left a mark on that nasty Vigoroth. Ego Blow to Dad.png|Yeah, you did. Is that a blow to your massive ego? It should be, considering what your Vigoroth did to Jack. Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge? What's that supposed to mean? Your team wasn't balanced at all! TM42.png|This TM contains the answer to the universe. Got Surf.png|Brent would have loved this TM...he will be missed. Surfing Sumo.png|"I'll take the HM. I mean, who doesn't want a surfing sumo on their team?"- Chris Phill Rejoins the Team.png|Welcome back to the team, Phill. Less Useless.png|"Cool. Now, I'm going to play some 'Sandstorm' in battle!"- Phill Less Useless Still.png|"Also, now I can actually battle!"- Phill Contrived Plot Point.png|We'll get to this contrived plot point in the next chapter.